


Skype Sex

by hazzandloulou



Series: Far Away Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Skype, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzandloulou/pseuds/hazzandloulou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is away with Eleanor for the holiday week off, while Harry is desperate need to feel Louis, he gives his Daddy a bit of a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skype Sex

Holidays.

Harry hates when Louis is on vacation without him, whether he's with Eleanor or his family, it still makes him mad. He hates how management forces Louis with Eleanor on vacation for a few days, sometimes a week. But he hates when Louis goes visits his family down in Doncaster. When he's gone, Harry would cry and scream then fall asleep in the living room watching Grease. As for now, Louis is with Eleanor in South America for a week.

—

"So what are yer doin' for vacation Hazz, since Lou is with El?" A Irish voice brings Harry back to reality. The younger boy blinks his eyes and stretchs as he stands.

"I dunno, probably stay home and Skype Lou, maybe visit Lux? What 'bout you?" He asks, ruffling his curls then heads over to grab a soda from Liam's fridge. He pops the top open and take a swig of Pepsi.

"'M goin' to Ireland to visit family and see Alex." Niall smiles.

After that they talk more about their week off, they all go out to eat, except Louis of course, by the time it's 20:00, Harry leaves them and goes shopping in downtown London as he talks to Louis. He soon finds the sex and grins inside as walks through the door.

"So what are you doing now?" Lou asks, there's a bit of shuffling as Louis sits down.

Harry smiles as he picks up a skin coloured plastic dildo,"Buying somethings for when we Skype tonight. It's gunna be special." He.speaks as he picks up lube and buys the items. Louis swallows thickly and he imagine what's Harry going to show him over their video chat.

"What's that gunna be?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." The younger smirks and the clicks off.

—

His laptop rings just as he sets everything up. He smiles as Louis' face lights up when he pressed accept call. The elder's face then popped up on his screen. A smile broke his face,

"Hazza!"

Harry smiles and sits on his bed where he positioned his laptop.

"How's South America? I heard it's uh pretty hot there!" Harry asks staring into his lover's beautiful blue eyes, he swears he can get lost in them, he doesn't hear what his boyfriend is saying and instead admires how sexy he looks in his tank top, and how his muscles are ripped. How his tattoos run across his chest and arms. He loves the face Lou makes as he's reached his climax, the way his face scrunches up as he's thrusts inside the younger boy at an unbelievable fast pace.

How he tells Harry that he's a cockslut and how he's so happy to have him and more things like that. Without warning, Harry starts to palms himself and whimpers out a high-pitch Louis.

Louis stops rambling and finally take a moment to absorb what the younger lad is doing. He sees Harry palming himself through his sweats and his faced is scrunched up in great pleasure. He instantly gets hard in mere seconds and begins palming himself.

"Fuck Hazz."

Harry starts pulling off his sweats and boxers. Relieved when the cool air hits his cock.

"Dammit, Hazz. I wanna see you fucking yourself on your fingers." Louis commands. Harry whines and grabs the lube then spreads his legs so Louis can get a fantastic view of his puckered pink hole. Louis moans loudly and wanks off quicker.

"Ugh, wish I were there to eat you out, love." Louis grunts outs. Harry moans louder now, he lubes up his fingers and bring on down to hole, he feels it fluttering before it inside himself. Once he's got his finger in up to the knuckle, he cries in frustration.

"L-Louis. I need your fingers! N-not the same!" The younger boy protests. Louis sighs and straightened up in his chair. He bites his lip.

"Alright, baby, add two more of your fingers," He obeys and Harry does just that, moaning at the feel of being filled by his own, long, pale, and slender fingers. Louis moans at the sight on his laptop screen, he watches as Harry works himself open.

"OH! Oh, Louloulouloulou! Feels so good!" Be moans brokenly. Louis' mouth drops open as he watch his boyfriend fuck himself open, from this angle, he can see everything. He closes his eyes, imagining his cock inside the unbelievable tight heat, pushing in and out, his thoughts are cut short when he sees Harry leaning over and grabbing the plastic skin coloured dildo.

He opens his eyes to see Harry lube it up and look back at Louis with big innocent green eyes, "Can I Daddy?"

Louis bites his nearly comes because, dammit, he sure knows how beg for something he desperately needed.

"Y-yeah, but turn around, I want you pretend you're riding daddy, yeah?"

Harry nods. He turn around and places the toy at his entrance. He slowly sinks down, he throws his head back in great pleasure at being filled, but he still wishes it was Louis' he's sinking down on instead of a plastic one. Once he's got it fully inside him, he places one hand clenching Louis' pillow, while the other is behind him, steadying the toy. He waits for Louis' command to move. Seconds seem like hours.

"Daddy... ca—can I move?" His voice sounds hoarse from all his loud, high-pitched, moaning and screaming.

Louis swallows, "Yeah, move baby. Show Daddy who you belong too."

And Harry does just that.

He brings his hips up, before bringing them back down. His eyes roll to the back of his head. He cries out in delicious pleasure that makes Louis goes crazy and keeping him on the verge of coming, but he controls it, he'd be damned if he came before Harry.

Harry's hips move faster as the toy hits his prostate dead on, which causes Harry to cum, yelling a string of, Louislouislouisohfucklouislouis. Louis is then coming too, shouting his boyfriend's name in pure pleasure.

After of moments and their breathing has returned to normal, Harry pulls the toy out of him and turns around. He smiles sleepily as he stares at his boyfriend.

Louis smiles too and brings his hand to the screen, Harry then mimics him.

"I love you." Harry whispers.

"But I love you more. I wish I can cuddle you." Louis says brightly, missing the younger boy curling up in his arms.

"Four more days, LouBear." Yawns the younger boy.

"Yeah, don't think I can wait that long."

Harry nods sleepily, pulling up a cover and holding Louis' pillow.

"Goto sleep babe. I'll call you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah, 'night Lou. Love you." The boys whispers then smiles that makes Louis' heart swell up.

"Night Hazza, I love you too." Then he's clicking off and they both are falling into endless sleeps, waiting for each other.

Fin.


	2. Naughty Texting And Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During an interview, Harry decides to tease Louis by flirting with the host and gets punished over the phone.

"Harry! Quit texting and come on so we can start the interview!" Liam demanded. Harry huffed and swiped his long pale fingers against the screen.

I hav 2 go :( liams being a dick —H xx

alrighty I'll text u l8r ;) — L xx

Harry shuts his phone off and stuff it in his back pocket. Liam gives him a half smile and leads him to the door where they enter The stage with the host, Catherine Duane. She's pretty alright, fair skin, it reminds Harry of a Brazilian. Her eyes are big and brown, slightly plump lips, high cheekbones, and finished off with long native hair done in beach curls that falls over her shoulders.

If Harry wasn't gay, he'd been drooling over her. Then that gives him an idea. He knows that Louis will be watching him. He has a sudden arousal feeling to make Louis jealous. He loves when his boyfriend gets jealous, it turns him on so fucking much. Harry smiles. He leans forward and stares at Catherine with adoration.

"So Harry, how are taking up the celebrity life?" Catherine asks the younger boy.

Harry clears his throat and gives the host his full attention, "Well, it's a bit hard and fun at the same time. Moving from place to place twenty-four seven, but then I love seeing the beautiful women around the world, like yourself. Don't you guys agree?" Before he turns around to see the boys expression, he winks at her. She blushes like mad.

Twenty minutes later, they all leave out the studio and head out to the van. Harry pulls out his phone and notices he has six new text messages from Louis:

Hazzz I'm watching ur interview (: — L xx

Got me hard, want u 2 suck me off ;) — L xx

What the fuck did I just watch? — L

When ur done with that fuking interview ur gona be punished — L xx

I'm gona make u cum so hard tonite the only name u'll be screamin is mine — L xx

Be. Fuking. Prepared. — L xx

Harry smiles but feels a little frightened. He hops in the van and takes a seat in the back, by himself. He takes out his phone again and quickly type a reply to Louis with his nimble fingers.

Really? U want me 2 b prepared? For wat? — H xx

Louis instantly replys backs.

Dnt play dumb. whn u get home, Im goin 2 call u nd whn i do, I want u naked, and dnt touch urself, got it? — L xx

Harry instantly becomes hard, he bites his lip, he quickly looks out the window hoping he'll be let off first. He scowls when Liam's dropped off first. After Zayn, Paul pulls up at Harry's and Louis' flat. He thanks Paul and rushes inside. Once the door is closed, he's out of clothes, and making his way to the bedroom.

Once he's on the bed, his phone rings. He picks up and he hears shuffling before he hears Louis' high voice. 

"You naked? And not touching yourself?" Is the first thing that comes out of Louis' mouth.

Harry swallows, "Y-yeah."

"Okay, okay.." Louis trys to wrack his brain for something when he suddenly remembers the cockring in their bedside drawer. He grins over the phone when more ideas start plotting in his head.

"Alright, so I want you get out the cockring and put on, and grab the dildo and lube." He demands. Harry is up and off the bed, scrambling to get the items. He grabs the cockring and lube in one hand, while he gets the dildo in other. He gets back on the bed, sets the items down and tries to roll on ring without dropping his cellphone.

"I got it on." Harry manages to get out.

He doesn't hear anything for awhile until he hears skin slapping skin, "Ngh! Hazz, open yourself up for,me." Louis moans as he palms himself fast. Without barely thinking, Harry lubes up three fingers and pushes one inside, he whimpers high in his throat at the intrusion. He pushes in and out slowly, only wishing it was short, thick, tan fingers instead of his own long, pale ones.

"L-Louis ... I can't ... can I add another?" He moans out.

Louis moans himself, picturing Harry desperate and having his own fingers inside himself. "Uh, yeah add two and I want you to avoid that spot, yeah? If you happened to accidentally touch it, I won't let you come until I get back."

"No! Pl-please, I want to come, Lou." Harry pleads as he's thrusting his fingers inside himself. He moans louder and shifts his position to his knees, he gets better angle.

"I know you want my fingers, mostly my dick up that tight arse of yours." Louis whispers in low voice. At Harry's fingers find his prostate and starts thrusting his fingers at a fast pace. He drops the phone and throws his head back in pleasure and moans louder than he ever before. He picks up his phone and hits speaker phone. After he's done that he keeps thrusting faster and harder, jabbing at his prostate.

"Ungh! Louis, I'm so close! Can I— OH FUCK! Can I please come? It hurts .... please!" He's on the verge of tears and his cock is beyond hard, it's swollen and angry looking. Harry moans and whine out Louis' name.

 

"Not. Before. Me." Louis grits out then he's coming, hard and fast moaning out the younger boy's name as hand is covered in his own spunk.

Harry hesitated as he slowly took off the cockring. He bites his lip as tears go down his face as he's waiting for Louis to say he can come. He blinks slowly as he's still thrusting his fingers.

"Please, Lou?" Is all he asks.

"Come."

That's all it took for Harry to come, spurt after spurt. He shouts Louis' name, loud enough for nearly the whole neighborhood to hear. His body violently shakes as his orgasm takes over his body, he swears he blackouts before he's coming back down. He pants loudly then picks up the phone and takes it off speaker.

"Lou?"

"Don't ever flirt another woman or man, unless it's me. Got it?" Louis demands.

"Okay, Daddy." Harry smiles when he hears Lou's breathing hitch.

"Y-yeah, well, Daddy loves his baby and can't wait to see him." Louis whispered lovingly as he lays down.

Harry does the same and sighs, "I love you too daddy, only three more days left. I can't wait to see you."

"I know, soon I'll be there with you wrapped up in my arms. Kissing every inch of your body."

Harry smiles at the thought. He pictures himself with him and Louis in bed cuddling and watching sappy movies. He finds himself drifting off.

"I miss you. 'Night, Lou, love you."

"Miss you too. 'Night Hazz."

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Comments? More?


	3. Finally Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry furrows his brows. Two days left. He can't wait that long! He needs something a hookup. He knows he's not supposed to be doing this but in his drunken state, he doesn't give two reckless shits. He looks around the pub and notices a nice fellow with raven hair in curly quiff.

Harry furrows his brows. Two days left. He can't wait that long! He needs something a hookup. He knows he's not supposed to be doing this but in his drunken state, he doesn't give two reckless shits. He looks around the pub and notices a nice fellow with raven hair in curly quiff. He was almost Harry's height, he wore over sized glasses that seemed to be for fashion. Harry licked his lips and made his way over to lad. In mere minutes they've been talking. Harry learned his name was Kyle. Without thinking Kyle kissed Harry's lips. Things escalated quickly. Soon they both were in Harry's flat, on his and Louis' bed. Kyle pulled away and looked up at Harry.

"Are you positive you want this?" He asked the younger boy.

Harry nods. He starts tearing their clothes off. He kisses up Kyle's neck as the other man runs his hands up and down his back.

"Top or bottom?" The 24-year-old pants out. Harry stares at him with hooded eyes and takes in whar Kyle just asked.

"B-bottom. And condoms, we need condoms." Harry's then scrambling to get them. Once the plastic beens placed on Kyle's pulsing cock, he sinks down onto him. He closes his eyes and puts his hands on his lower stomach and start pushing himself up and down, circling his hips a little.

"Uh, so good." The younger boy moans out. Kyle grabs hold on Harry's waist and watches him move like a pro.

—

Louis smiled as he got in the back of the cab. He told the driver where he'll be dropped off at. He couldn't wait to see Harry's face when he's there at their front door. He looks down at phone as he sees the last text Harry sent him.

Gaahh it's getting lonely without u Boo, cant wait to see u ♥ — H xxxxx

He couldn't wait to see his boyfriend either. He's glad that Eleanor had to cancel the trip and go help her mother. He's glad so that he'd Harry early.

The cab stops, Louis throws two bills up front and climbs out with his bags. He sets everything down and takes out his keys. He finds the right and slides it in the lock. He twists the knob and opens the door.   
He's shocked to see it's dark. He kicks off his shoes and sets everything down. That's when he hears it.

"Uh, so good!"

He smiles at the thought of Harry fingering himself open. He walks down the hall to his and Harry's room, the door's closed and only a glow of light peeks through. He pushes the door open. His mouth hands open and his eyes seem as if they might fall out.

Harry's on top of a guy, riding him, while the guy is kissing up and down his stomach. Louis' anger arisens like a ogre from his swamp.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" He shouts. Harry stops moving and looks over at who just walked in on him. His eyes widen. He pulls off of Kyle and runs to Louis who's fuming.

"Lou …?" He asks his words slurred.

"What the fuck is this? Huh? Hey! You! Get the fuck our before I have a dog bite your dick off!" He yells pointing at Kyle. Kyle quickly gets up and gather his belongings and soon he's out the door. Louis turns Harry with fury burning in cerulean blue eyes, that have turned a dark blue and seems as if they turned to hurricanes.

"What. The. Fuck. Was. That?!" Louis yells in Harry's face who shrinks away from him.

Harry whimpers, and looks down. What a stupid idea! He feels wetness on his cheeks.

"I asked a fucking question!! Look at me!" Shouts Louis as stares at Harry.

"I— I needed ... something.." He whispered.

"Oh right so you go out to a pub and fuck some bloke on our bed!? Did I ever do that!? No because I knew it would hurt you! So you think fucking someone in our bed doesn't hurt me!?" Louis yells as he stomps his feet and closes his eyes.

Harry crys as Louis shouts at him. He didn't know that Louis would be home early. "I'm sorry!" He chokes out.

"Harry how are you sorry?! You—"

"Shut up okay! I'm sorry but that doesn't give you the right to yell at me! I was drunk and still am! You never told me you were coming early! Gosh you make everything difficult!" Harry shouts right back.

"Because it was supposed to be a suprise! I wanted it to be special! Not walk in on you and another guy fucking on our bed! That hurts! It —" He's cut off when Harry smacks right across his face. Louis blinks and stares at Harry who's still letting out choked sobs as he stares at his lover.

"You deserved that. You know I do—" He was met with a pair of lips with his own. He pulled Louis close. As they kissed, it was one full of passion, it was full of anger and mixed emotions.,Their teethes clashed and tongues fought for dominance, licking into each other's mouth.

Louis pulled away and picked up Harry's legs, "Jump." He growled. Harry obeyed and jumped as he wrapped his legs around the older's waist. Louis snuck his hand behind Harry and felt his hole which wasn't properly stretched out due to fact that the guy was small and Harry didn't care. He heard Harry gasp as he curled Harry's puckered hole. He leaned over to Harry's ear.

"I'm gonna show you who you belong, yeah? And you will not come, got it?"

Harry nodded his head. Louis took his away from Harry's hand and down to his pants, he unbuckled them and let them fall, then pulled down his Topman boxers. He lined himself up.

"Now this will show you who belong too, yeah?" He growled, Harry nodded.

Louis thrusted in fast and moaned at how tight he still is. Harry screamed and clenched onto Louis as tears sprung from his eyes. Louis then started moving at a fast pace. Harry closed his and scratched at Louis' back as he broke the skin.

"So —thrust— fucking —thrust— tight!" He started fucking into Harry like a possessed man.

"Lou! Ah! Lou!! St-stop!" Harry whined as he cried. He didn't think Louis heard him so he silently cried. He wasn't going to lie, he did like this, just not when Louis went in dry.

"Who do you belong to?" Louis pulled his face to look at him. Harry swallowed as he looked at Louis. He blinked his wet lashes.

"WHO DO YOU BELONG TO?!" Shouted Louis.

"Ngh, you." Harry whispered as his eyes started to close from the pleasure.

"What? I couldn't hear poor Harry!" Louis growled as he thrusted harder and faster.

"YOURS! I'M YOURS ONLY YOURS!" The younger boy screamed as he threw his head back and let more tears fall.

Louis smiled, "Who do you belong to? I want you to shout to so everyone in neighborhood can hear you."

"UGH! I'M YOURS! I BELONG TO LOUIS! AND ONLY YOU!" After that Harry came hard, ribbon after ribbon of white flew onto Louis' stomach. As Harry clenched around him, he came too and bit down on Harry's shoulder ad he yelled a silent a cry. They stayed like that until Louis stopped coming inside the boy.

Harry pulled away to look at Louis. He felt more tears fall from his eyes. "I—I'm sorry. For everything. I'm the reason for all of this mess! I'm so sorry!" Harry sobbed as he rested his head on Louis' shoulder. Louis stayed silent as he listened to Harry rant.

"I'm sorry, Lou. I'm sorry for making you mad. I'm just sorry." He cried as he held on Louis as if he would leave him for good. Harry cried as he waited for Louis to say something. He was getting scared.

"Say something, please. I need to tell me it's okay. Please?" Harry pulled away to see Louis' face, he had his own tears leaking down his face.

"Lou … please ..."

Louis still remained silent as he stared at Harry. Harry started to get irritated at Louis. "Say something!"

Louis moved forward slowly. He blinked then pushed his lips to elder's. Their lips molded together slowly as they kissed. It held so many emotions. The main one they spilled into the kiss was love. They pulled away and looked at each other.

"I love you. So much." Louis whispered. Harry smiled and hugged Louis tightly whispering I love you's and kissing his skin.

"I won't do it again. I'm yours only and only, Daddy." Harry murmured.   
Louis smiled and made his way to the living room,(never could he sleep in a bed that somebody else was in) he lays Harry down and lay besides him. Louis holds onto Harry.

"Hold me tighter." Louis tightens his hold.

"Tighter." Louis holds onto Harry as tight as he can.

"I love you, Hazz." That's what Harry hears before he drifts off to sleep.

—

**Author's Note:**

> .. I have lots more of smut, angst, etc on my Watty Watt Wattpad XD under hazzandloulou! x


End file.
